


Хватай и держи

by Lisenik, TheDamselfly



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Merlot (relationship), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, may-december relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamselfly/pseuds/TheDamselfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— В Кингсмен же не ожидают, что я буду вечно придерживаться целибата? — спрашивает она словно из обычного любопытства. Мерлин смотрит на нее в ответ, будто не совсем понимая, что сейчас происходит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хватай и держи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grab and Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477317) by [TheDamselfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamselfly/pseuds/TheDamselfly). 



Рокси Мортон была воспитана в убеждении, что она может получить все, что захочет, если готова затратить время, усилия, и, возможно, деньги. Она упорно тренировалась, беспощадно боролась за место Ланселота, и теперь у нее прекрасный костюм, и ее обнимает Герти, когда она возвращается с заданий, где спокойно изничтожает худшую часть человечества так, чтобы остальной мир не догадался.

Ей двадцать пять, она умна, стройна и образованна. Если бы ей нравилось выставлять себя напоказ на вечеринках в Сент-Эндрюс, она наверняка была бы уже обручена с богатеньким мальчиком с густыми волосами и видами на наследство. Но она всегда хотела быть больше, чем просто украшением на руке человека, который женился на ней из-за имени и происхождения, и именно поэтому сейчас она входит в двери ателье «Кингсмен», кивая Чарльзу за столом, и закрывается в примерочной номер три. Под ее платьем к бедру пристегнут пистолет, в кармане пальто граната, но даже безо всего этого она опаснее, чем любой уличный бандит.

Она хороша собой, она смертельно опасна, и она очень довольна тем, как идут дела.

Чего-то ей все же не хватает, но она предполагает разобраться с этим в ближайшее время.

Немного обидно, что Эггзи явно посвятил себя выздоровлению Гарри, потому что даже если он, может быть, не самый сообразительный, но он мил и хорошо тренирован. Он, наконец, взялся за ум, и она с удивлением понимает, что смеется над его шутками и восхищается, когда он нянчится с JB даже теперь, когда он вырос (но все еще маленький). Но Гарри нашел его первым, и Гарри нужны внимание и забота, которыми Эггзи так отчаянно желает окружить всех, кого любит. Рокси вполне собрана и может сама о себе позаботиться; ей не нужен Эггзи, а Гарри определенно нужен.

Все же это обидно, потому что Рокси не трахалась с того самого времени, как начала обучение, и ей это было почти жизненно необходимо. Казарма с постоянно уменьшающимся поголовьем парней не особенно располагала к тому, чтобы развлекаться в постели по ночам, и в душе она тоже не могла найти нужного уединения. Однажды или дважды в отчаянии она запиралась в женских туалетах особняка, не принадлежащих казарме, чтобы снять напряжение, но она всегда была вынуждена спешить, и к тому же ее не оставляло желание выяснить, какие из зеркал в доме были не просто зеркалами.

Рокси устала ждать, но подцепить парня в пабе — это слишком много хлопот, потому что она не сможет объяснить ему, где работает, и, следовательно, не будет иметь шанса на длительные отношения. Она никогда не любила встречи на одну ночь, в основном потому, что любому парню в постели требуется обучение, несмотря на то, насколько он, по собственному мнению, хорош в постели — он всегда будет трахаться так, как нравилось его предыдущей девушке, а Рокси, как правило, не любит то, что предпочитает большинство девушек.

Так что если не думать об одноразовых знакомствах, то у нее действительно есть только один вариант — спать с агентом Кингсмен. Эггзи не подходит, и, соответственно, Гарри тоже, даже если они еще не делали ничего такого. (Она уверена, что Эггзи прибежит рассказать ей через секунду, если бы сделали, потому что он прожужжал ей все уши историями о нежной заднице принцессы Тильды и тех благодарных женщинах, которые были после нее, и с удовольствием раздвигавших ноги для симпатичного хвастуна, который спас их от злодея и его жестких приспешников). Персиваль — ее крестный отец, а Гавейн его близкий друг, поэтому они тоже вычеркнуты из списка.

Она прижимает руку к стеклу и чувствует, как пол сдвигается под ней. Стены поднимаются вокруг нее, и наконец она видит капсулу в туннеле. Это быстрее, чем метро, и гораздо комфортнее, хоть там и нет вай-фая. Капсула скользит и останавливается, и Рокси вступает в подземелье особняка.

Ее чуть не затаптывает бегущая толпа, несущаяся по коридорам, словно в спины им дышит дракон. Рокси глядит им вслед и отмечает клетчатые и полосатые комбинезоны, которые сама носила несколько месяцев подряд. Она поворачивается в противоположную от них сторону и направляется в офис Мерлина.

Он сидит, склонив голову и кося глазами в данные на экране перед ним. Рокси стучит всего раз по дверному косяку и улыбается, когда он поднимает голову, моргая.

— Как дела с новым Дагонетом? — спрашивает она, входя. Она стягивает пальто и вешает на крючок, затем садится на край стола.

— Ничего, — неопределенно отвечает Мерлин, поправляя очки. — Чем я могу вам помочь, Ланселот?

Это отличное начало, ей бы не хотелось упустить шанс.

— Я тут подумала, — голос Рокси настолько похож на мурлыканье, насколько это возможно. — Скольким из агентов удалось построить и поддерживать длительные отношения с кем-то? Отец Эггзи точно смог, а кто еще?

Мерлин морщит лоб так, что брови соединяются в одну.

— Это не слишком распространено, — говорит он бодро. — Разве что люди встретились раньше. Как родители Эггзи.

— Хм, — мычит Рокси, скрестив ноги и покачивая замшевой туфелькой почти перед носом Мерлина. — Какая жалость.

— Да уж, — Мерлин нерешительно соглашается. Рокси не может не смотреть на узел его галстука, выглядывающий из выреза его свитера, свежий белый воротничок, который аккуратно лежит на серой шерсти. Мерлин немного похож на чокнутого профессора, пока не фокусирует весь свой интеллект на чем-то или ком-то, а тогда он просто сама ужасающая компетентность и холодный расчет. Но сейчас он выглядит немного потерянным, не понимая, что она ищет, и Рокси смягчается.

— В Кингсмен же не ожидают, что я буду вечно придерживаться целибата? — спрашивает она словно из обычного любопытства. Мерлин смотрит на нее в ответ, будто не совсем понимая, что сейчас происходит.

Может быть, немного нечестно вот так вываливать это все на него, но ей уже почти больно от желания, и у нее в душе есть некоторая слабость к Мерлину, которая, думается ей, может легко перерасти в нечто большее.

— Нет никаких правил, — начинает Мерлин, прочистив горло, — запрещающих... внеслужебные отношения при условии, что они не ставят под угрозу никакие задачи или секреты Кингсмен.

Рокси хмыкает, словно это новая информация.

— Но в долгосрочной перспективе, — настаивает она. — И что о других агентах? Или раньше это не было проблемой, когда агентами были только мужчины?

— Нацелены на отношения внутри службы? — догадывается Мерлин, и она хочет поцеловать его за сообразительность, но просто покачивает ногой в ответ. — Такого не случалось, но и нет никаких запретов нет.

— О, хорошо, — говорит Рокси. — Значит, это нормально. — И она соскальзывает со стола прямо ему между колен.

— Ланселот, — хрипло отвечает Мерлин, глядя на нее.

Рокси проводит языком по нижней губе, затем позволяет своему взгляду упасть на его брюки.

— Вы можете сказать мне «нет», — говорит она, положив ему руку на грудь, — если у вас есть кто-то, или вы не по девушкам, или я вам не нравлюсь. Но не потому, что вы придерживаетесь какого-то высокого морального кодекса. Джентльмен должен иметь какую-то отдушину, не так ли?

— Вы могли бы выбрать и получше, — возражает он с усиливающимся акцентом. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить ее сжать бедра, просто чтобы сосредоточиться.

— У Эггзи есть кое-кто, — беззаботно говорит она, потому что все, кажется, думают, что они с Эггзи встречаются, что вовсе не так. — А кто лучше, чем вы?

Он не может ответить ничем, так что она опускается ему на колени, усаживаясь верхом и обнимая его за плечи. Ее платье не особенно короткое, и оно скользит вверх, являя длинные бедра, кружевные резинки чулок и кобуру с Зиг-Зауэром, пристегнутую к левой ноге.

Руки Мерлина задерживаются в воздухе на мгновение, прежде чем опуститься на ее бедра, и Рокси удовлетворенно вздыхает. Удерживающие ее широкие ладони — это удовольствие, которого она не могла доставить себе самостоятельно, и она обходилась без него дольше, чем когда-либо. Она устраивается удобнее на его коленях, и слегка улыбается, когда чувствует что-то длинное и жесткое, прижимающееся к ней.

Она наклоняется вперед, и ее волосы шелковым занавесом падают им на плечи.

— Можно запереть дверь? — тихо спрашивает она ему на ухо, в точности так, как он требовал от Эггзи когда-то. — Я не хочу терять время на поиски другого места.

— Новобранцы, — Мерлин указывает на мониторы позади нее, не в силах ничего поделать с ними. На экране они по-прежнему бегают, кружа по коридорам поместья, потные и усталые, но Рокси знает, что им еще работать и работать.

— Ну так присматривайте за ними, — говорит она, прежде чем встать и запереть дверь. Мерлин сохраняет свое обычное ледяное спокойствие, но Рокси видит как его член оттопыривает застежку брюк.

Она медленно, плавно подходит ближе, улыбаясь. Пол бетонный, но она видала и большее неудобство, так что она опускается на колени и садится на задники туфель, подвернув носки под себя. Мерлин таращится на нее сверху вниз, как будто не может поверить, что она делает то, что делает.

Это хорошо. От этого он должен стать более податливым.

Ее ухоженные ногти красиво выделяются на темной ткани его брюк, когда она расстегивает их. Под ними черные боксеры, обтягивающие его мускулистые бедра, и Рокси останавливается, чтобы полюбоваться. От парней, ищущих быстрого секса, она всегда знала, чего ожидать, но такие сдержанные шикарные мужчины таят в себе столь многое, что она никогда не готова к тому, что ее ждет, и открытия радуют. Она приспускает брюки, требует: «Встань», и стягивает их вниз до щиколоток, когда он поднимается, опираясь на локти.

Она водит пальцами вдоль члена, все еще скрытого темной тканью трусов и подрагивающего под ее прикосновениями. По сравнению с холодным бетоном он кажется обжигающе горячим, но Рокси игнорирует дискомфорт в коленях, потому что может наконец зацепить пальцем эластичный пояс и стянуть его вниз, обнажая член.

Он распрямляется, почти утыкаясь ей в лицо, твердый и красный. Мерлин пытается в смущении что-то сказать, поэтому Рокси смотрит на него глазами, как у лани, и облизывает губы.

— Следите за своими экранами, — говорит она и обхватывает член рукой и губами.

Мерлин стонет громко и протяжно, и она не хочет, чтобы он молчал. Ей нравится, когда мужчины теряют контроль, когда они высказывают любые непристойности, которые приходят им в голову, и перестают считать, что с такой хрупкой девушкой нужно обращаться деликатно. Рокси длинно проводит языком вдоль члена, наслаждаясь тем, как он подрагивает у нее на языке. Взглянув вверх, она замечает, что Мерлин пытается самоотверженно обращать внимание на мониторы, но его руки вцепляются в подлокотники, а ноги сжимают ее бока. Она еще раз медленно облизывает его, а потом опускает голову и приступает к делу.

Рокси давно уже никому не отсасывала, а последний парень был гораздо ближе к ней по возрасту. Она же всегда любила мужчин постарше, которые обращались с ней гораздо лучше, чем шустрые мальчики в универе, бегающие за любой дыркой. Во взрослых мужчинах есть такое сочетание зрелости и понимания, которого просто еще не существует у ее ровесников, и она намерена насладиться этим.

Член в ее рту, горячий и твердый, кажется очень отзывчивым. Она берет Мерлина за руку и кладет себе на голову, встретив его мерцающий взгляд. Рокси мычит от удовольствия, когда его пальцы вплетаются в ее волосы, слегка удерживая ее на месте за затылок. Вежливо, но напористо.

Она работает языком и покачивает головой, немного демонстративно. Это прослушивание, думает она, для них обоих, чтобы проверить, хотят ли они заняться этим еще, и Рокси желает произвести впечатление. Она сильно всасывает, втягивая щеки, отчего он стонет, а затем чуть ли не прижимается носом к его лобку, хотя он пытается тянуть ее за волосы.

— Рокси, — хрипло выдыхает он, и она глотает все, что проливается ей в рот, вылизывая его начисто. Потом откидывается назад на пятках и прячет его член обратно в трусы. Его брюки все еще вокруг щиколоток, лицо покраснело, и Рокси широко улыбается.

— Да? — спрашивает она, очень довольная собой. Она все еще мучается от желания, но напряжение немного спало, и она чувствует, что может потерпеть и дать ему прийти в себя.

— Боже, Рокси, — с трудом произносит Мерлин. Он проводит рукой по лицу и замечает мониторы перед собой. — О, черт, — бормочет он, дважды прочистив горло, прежде чем взяться за микрофон. — Достаточно, — обращается он к новобранцам, которые останавливаются в облегчении. — Душ и ужин, пожалуйста. — Он отпускает кнопку интеркома и убирает микрофон в сторону. — Они будут гадать, чем разозлили меня настолько — уж очень долго они бегали.

— Им не повредит, — говорит Рокси со смехом. — Помогает поддерживать форму.

— А вы собираетесь поддерживать меня в форме, так, что ли? — спрашивает Мерлин, немного суховато для того, кто две минуты назад пытался не очень сильно ломиться ей в рот.

— В общем, да, — говорит она, изящно поднимаясь на ноги и одергивая платье. Глаза Мерлина следуют за ее руками, но потом снова останавливаются на лице. — У вас же нет планов на вечер, правда?

— Бумаги и проверка их работ. — Это означает, что он вернется в свой кабинет работать, не покладая рук, а не наслаждаться богатством плотских удовольствий, которые она обещает.

— Может быть, тогда и увидимся, — говорит она, хватая пальто и выскальзывая за дверь.

_____________

Рокси вскрывает замок в офисе Мерлина до того, как он заканчивает раздавать новобранцам задания на неделю. Она запирает дверь за собой.

Если повезет, Мерлин будет думать, что она ждет его, пока она не подготовит все здесь, и она будет иметь огромное удовольствие натянуть нос всевидящему волшебнику Кингсмен. Она расстегивает платье и выскальзывает из него, бросая его на один из редко используемых мониторов в углу. Кобура снимается тоже, потому что нарушает симметрию, и ложится рядом с пальто. На Рокси остается пурпурное кружевное белье и чулки с кружевными резинками, а черные замшевые шпильки завершают ансамбль. В комнате наблюдения немного прохладно, но она все равно отодвигает клавиатуру в сторону и садится на середину стола.

Не проходит и пятнадцати минут, как замок открывается и в двери появляется Мерлин — и замирает, увидев ее. Он быстро захлопывает за собой дверь и защелкивает замок.

— Привет, — говорит она с улыбкой.

— Я не уверен, что вы не тестируете на мне какую-то новую методику убийства, — говорит Мерлин, но он не кажется очень расстроенным из-за этого. Рокси расплетает ноги и раздвигает бедра, только клочок пурпурного кружева скрывает ее от него. Вдоль ее бедер всего несколько дюймов голой кожи, а затем мягкий темный шелк облекает ее колени, икры и лодыжки. Она любовалась собой в зеркале утром и осталась удовлетворена тонкой гранью между классикой и сексуальным котенком. — Хотя это, конечно, не самый ужасный способ, — признает он.

Мерлин подходит к ней вплотную, и Рокси обвивает его ногами. Вид ее почти голых ног, прижатых к его аккуратным брюкам, достаточно пошлый, чтобы заставить ее рвануться вперед и обхватить его за шею, притягивая их носом к носу.

— Собираетесь вы поцеловать меня, хоть на этот раз? — спрашивает она, и Мерлин накрывает ее губы своими. Она приоткрывает рот и кусает его за нижнюю губу, вначале нежно, и сильнее, когда он прижимается к ней. Его руки снова в ее волосах, и с минуту они не отрываются друг от друга.

Она отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться, краем глаза улавливая свои покачивающиеся груди. Мерлин, кажется, тоже увлекся ими, он проводит большим пальцем по ее ребрам, а затем по нижней стороне груди. Он запускает пальцы в бюстгальтер и сжимает ее сосок, рука удачно подходит к кривизне чашечки, и грудь ложится ему в ладонь. Рокси тихо стонет, поощряя его на любые вольности. Руки скользят ей за спину, и бюстгальтер спадает с плеч. Она отбрасывает его в сторону, чувствуя, как ее соски затвердевают от холодного воздуха.

— Боже, — выдыхает Мерлин, наклоняя голову, чтобы лизнуть ее сосок. Рокси хватает его за плечи для равновесия, закрывает глаза и отдается ощущениям. Он делает все, чтобы соски напряглись и затвердели, и все ее тело реагирует, покрываясь мурашками.

До чего же хорошо!

Рука Мерлина ползет вниз по боку, и он запускает два пальцы под шнурок ее трусов. Рокси расставляет ноги немного шире в бессловесном приглашении. Он тянет ее повлажневшие трусики вниз, обнажая аккуратные светлые волоски. Теперь сидеть ей еще холоднее, и Мерлин хватает ее под колени и тянет к краю стола.  
— Вначале медленно, — инструктирует она. — Вы поймете, когда нужно будет быстрее.

Мерлин адресует ей легкую улыбку, затем падает на колени и опускает голову между ее ног. Она обнажена, за исключением туфель, которые сцеплены у него за спиной, а он по-прежнему полностью одет, но Рокси чувствует свою абсолютную власть. Его язык проходится длинными, неторопливыми мазками, добавляя ей влажности.

Он нажимает ей на живот, и она опускается на стол, предоставляя ему более широкий доступ. Очки вжимаются ей в бедра, и его рот неутомимо обрабатывает ее. Рокси поджимает ноги, хватаясь за каблуки, чтобы удержаться в нужном положении. Мерлин вылизывает ее, пока она не начинает дрожать, а затем проталкивает один длинный палец в ее влагалище, и Рокси вопит.

Это первый раз за год, когда она так возбуждалась, и теперь не знает, будет ли она когда-нибудь в силах отдышаться. Мерлин поднимает голову — его подбородок мокрый, глаза озорно блестят — и двигает пальцем все быстрее, сильнее, и она, едва отойдя от первого оргазма, проваливается прямо в другой.

Ей удается сфокусировать зрение достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как он вылизывает пальцы. Рокси уже хорошо, но она уверена, что будет еще лучше, и поэтому она садится и начинает возиться с застежкой его брюк, пока они не падают вниз вокруг его ног.

— И свитер, — говорит она, и Мерлин стягивает шерстяной джемпер, взяв его за шиворот, и бросает рядом с лифчиком. Его пальцы пробегают вниз по пуговицам белой рубашки, и, наконец, он так же обнажен, как и она.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы кончили, — говорит она, держа его голову так, чтобы он смотрел прямо на нее. Он даже не мигает. — А потом я хочу, чтобы вы возбудились снова, так быстро, как только возможно. Вы меня понимаете?

Мерлин наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее еще раз, мягче, чем в тот обжигающий первый раз. Его длинные пальцы снова трут ее между ног, а затем он начинает ласкать себя, и Рокси чуть не умирает от ожидания.

И несмотря на то, что она совсем мокрая, Мерлину приходится с усилием в нее проталкиваться — ее мышцы давно так не растягивались, и Рокси стонет от жгучей боли, пока он пытается войти.

Он все же входит полностью, и она чувствует, как его мошонка касается ее ягодиц. Рокси задыхается, когда он делает паузу, чтобы дать ей расслабиться, растянуться и приспособиться к проникшему в нее толстому члену. Мерлин балансирует над ней на локтях, переставляет ноги в поисках лучшей опоры, а затем оттягивается назад и входит снова, и Рокси не может сдержать рваный стон.

— Вот умница, — начинает Мерлин. — Погляди, как ты хорошо улеглась передо мной. — Рокси кивает, чувствуя себя марионеткой у которой одну за другой обрезают нитки, и обмякая в его руках. — Давай, Рокси, посмотрим, на что ты еще способна.

У нее не было привычки отказываться от вызова.

Он толкается теперь немного сильнее, и она воодушевленно стонет. Ее тело теперь принимает его легче, и она опускает руку ему на бедро, чтобы заставить двигаться чуть быстрее. Мерлин нагибается над ней и вламывается внутрь.

При этом она уже не может улежать спокойно, и ее спина выгибается дугой, одновременно подаваясь еще ближе к Мерлину.

— Нравится? — спрашивает он самодовольно.

— Вы же знаете, что нравится, — тяжело выдыхает она. — Жестче. Хочу жестче.

Он крепко удерживает ее за талию, и Рокси теряет дар речи, когда он начинает яростно двигаться. Шлепки кожи о кожу раздаются на удивление громко — она настолько влажная, что может слышать каждый толчок его члена. Мерлин тянет ее на себя при каждом рывке, и этот жесткий темп не дает Рокси отдышаться.  
О, Боже, это лучшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила ей в голову.

Она не может сдержать стон, зарождающийся в глубине ее горла, и перекликающийся с напряжением, с которым она встречает Мерлина, каждый раз задевающего это идеальное местечко в ее теле. Глава Рокси откинута назад, и полузадушенные слова застревают в ее горле.

— Блядь, — она стонет, весь ее мир сужается до холодного металла под ней и мужчины между ее ног. — Блядь, Мерлин, давай.

Когда она открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него, то видит бисеринки пота на его лбу, и сильные бедра, сталкивающиеся с ней. Он уже избавился от рубашки, и очки запотели в уголках из-за тепла его тела, но он не потерял той сосредоточенности, что служит его отличительной чертой. Она никогда не была предметом его пристального внимания так долго, и Рокси бы не сказала, что ей это не нравится.

— Нуу? — тянет он, вдруг замедляя темп и лениво покачивая бедрами, и у Рокси вырывается беззвучный смешок. Он тянет время, и она благодарна за это и недовольна одновременно.

— Перед вами лежит прекрасная молодая девушка, только для вас, — говорит она, подняв бровь. — Ваши действия?

Мерлин раздумывает мгновение, а затем выходит из нее. Рокси обхватывает его ногами за талию, но Мерлин просто смотрит на нее.

— Перевернитесь, — говорит он, и она изворачивается так быстро, как ее ослабшие конечности позволяют ей. Он располагает ее так, как он любит, — живот и груди прижаты к столу, ноги опираются на пол, выставляя все напоказ, ничего не скрывая от его взгляда.

Это приятное чувство, и Рокси вертит задницей, когда он останавливается полюбоваться.

Его руки обводят плавную линию ее ягодиц, а затем она получает сильный щипок.

— Вы можете отшлепать меня, если хотите, — говорит она, затаив дыхание, но Мерлин только опять гладит ее.

— Надо оставить что-то и на следующий раз, — говорит он рассеянно.

Ну, это тоже звучит неплохо.

Он не торопится пристроиться к ней снова, дразня ее с небольшими надавливаниями, пока, наконец, не погружается обратно, на этот раз гораздо легче. Он медленно набирает скорость и откидывается назад, выбирая устойчивое положение. Каждый толчок вжимает ее в край стола; ей некуда двигаться, и она не хочет быть нигде больше. Она чувствует себя обалдевшей и расслабленной, и только часть ее тела вокруг его члена держит ее в сознании, напоминая о неизбежном приближении третьего оргазма.

Мерлин опирается одной рукой ей на поясницу, прижимая ее к столу и наслаждаясь ее телом.

Сейчас Рокси может разве что выдыхать его имя, когда он проникает особенно глубоко. Ее пальцы царапают столешницу, и она честно не беспокоится о том, что уронила несколько папок, когда он трахал ее так сильно, что стол сотрясался.

Рокси едва стоит на ногах и может издавать разве что отчаянные стоны. Мерлин придерживается четкого ритма, и она чувствует ту сказочную дрожь, которая означает, что она вот-вот снова кончит.

— Еще разок, милая, — говорит он тихо и отстраненно. — Давай еще раз, сейчас.

— О да, пожалуйста, — стонет она, потому что в Кингсмен никогда не забывают о приличиях. Мерлин берется за дело, и Рокси приходится цепляться за край стола, иначе он столкнул бы ее.

— Черт, блядь, — ругается она, — ебаная блядская блядь, Мерлин, о да, — и тут он врезается в нее, так что Рокси чувствует, как ее тело натягивается, и как мокро у нее между ног, когда она кончает, и как каждый дюйм этого члена проходит сквозь нее.

Он не замедляется, хотя она тяжело дышит, не в силах перехватить глоток воздуха оттого, что ее грудь прижата к столу. Она получила свою долю удовольствия, и теперь он использует ее, чтобы кончить самому, и разве это не славно? Она крутит головой, стараясь разглядеть его. Он в абсолютном беспорядке; если бы у него были волосы, они торчали бы во все стороны, думает она. Рокси держится за стол, покачиваясь в прибое его желания, пока он не начинает двигаться более хаотично, и тогда она умоляет его просто отпустить себя и заполнить ее, а Мерлин со стоном толкается бедрами вплотную к ее заднице.

Теперь, когда они остановились, комната кажется ужасно тихой, за исключением звуков их тяжелого дыхания. Спустя некоторое время Мерлин медленно выходит из нее. Рокси представляет, что она все еще раскрыта, несмотря на это, и держит ноги красиво разведенными, чтобы он мог полюбоваться, если хочет.

Она слышит, как скрипит кожа его ботинок, когда он опускается на колени между ее ног, и очки прижимаются к ее коже.

Рокси уверена, что она никогда не станет снова спать с эгоистичными мальчиками двадцати с чем-то лет, потому что Мерлин тщательно вылизывает ее, стирая с нее все свои следы, пока она не отталкивает его с хихиканьем.

Он садится, а она поднимается, разглядывая свои взлохмаченные волосы. Этот беспорядок с очевидностью свидетельствует о хорошем сексе. Либо ей придется искать щетку и зеркало, либо наслаждаться, надеясь, что никто не станет задавать вопросы.

Мерлин протягивает ей кружевной бюстгальтер и трусики, а затем пистолет, и помогает застегнуть молнию на платье. Сам он одевается с отработанной четкостью, и Рокси наблюдает, как его броня восстанавливается слой за слоем, пока он опять не превращается в технологического волшебника.

Он смеется, немного неловко, указывая на компьютер, рядом с которым они только что энергично трахались.

— Я намеревался проверить, как там курсанты, — говорит он. — Но больше не уверен, что смогу сосредоточиться.

— Это очень приятно слышать. Я не хотела бы, чтобы меня так легко забывали.

Он снова фыркает.

— Вы сами в это не верите, — обвиняет он, но тон любящий, и Рокси улыбается ему в ответ. — Идите отсюда, дайте мне поработать. — Она обнимает и целует его напоследок. — Мне вообще дадут сегодня сделать что-нибудь? — ворчит он почти что ей в рот.

— Может быть, я бы и оставила вас в покое в офисе, — говорит она, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по губам, — если мы сможем встретиться где-нибудь еще, а?

— Моя квартира в Лондоне закрыта, пока я здесь, но наверху есть комната с кроватью и двумя подушками, — говорит Мерлин, наблюдая за ней. Рокси хитро улыбается.

— Я надеюсь, что вы ночью хорошенько отдохнете, — намекает она, подхватывая пальто и направляясь к двери.

Она отпирает замок и нажимает на ручку. — У меня запланировано несколько очень утомительных для вас занятий.

Свой беспорядок на голове она несет с гордостью.

_____________

Эггзи дрожит от волнения, когда падает в кресло рядом с ней в лондонской гостиной. У нее в руке телефон, и последние полчаса она провела, думая о всевозможном озорстве, которое можно отправить Мерлину. Он возражает против этих сообщений, но по-прежнему отвечает, и поэтому она поддерживает поток слов, которые должны заставить его пригласить ее на ночь. Он только что вернулся в Лондон, и она пытается найти способ впервые оказаться в постели в его квартире.

— Рокс, — говорит Эггзи. Его голос низкий и торопливый, но когда она смотрит ему в лицо, то замечает плохо скрываемую улыбку. Она снисходительно поднимает бровь. — Гарри и я, мы ...

— Наконец-то трахнулись, да? — спрашивает она, повернувшись к телефону, когда он звонит. — Молодцы. И как он, хорош? — Она надеется, что в один прекрасный день Мерлин удивит ее и отправит ей неприличное фото, но он знает лучше остальных, насколько небезопасен Интернет. Тем не менее, его сообщения очень милы.

Эггзи вспыхивает каким-то новым оттенком румянца.

— Мы нет, — шипит он. — Мы просто поцеловались, и все.

Рокси поднимает взгляд от своего телефона.

— Ох, правда? Я думала, что ты, ну, понимаешь, кинулся бы на него при первой возможности.

— Я не занимаюсь сексом до второго свидания, — говорит Эггзи чопорно, что выглядит очень забавно.

— Это должно быть третье свидание. И ты, наверное, забыл упомянуть несколько очень быстрых ужинов, на которые ты приглашал принцессу Тильду.

— Не дождешься, — говорит он, игнорируя ее. — Ты просто завидуешь, что я тебя опередил. Думаешь, сумеешь не позеленеть от зависти?

— Если бы я знала, что мы соревнуемся, Эггзи, — говорит она, поднимаясь на ноги, — я бы рассказал тебе о Мерлине три недели назад.

— Мерлин? Три недели? — Эггзи снова меняется в лице, и Рокси принимает свое лучшее невинно-серьезное выражение.

— Вообще-то два месяца. Сказать я собиралась три недели назад. Удачи с Гарри, солнце, но не беспокойся слишком. У вас будет море развлечений. Ребята в Кингсмен действительно знают, что делают.

Она оставляет Эггзи в шоке и проверяет свой телефон, когда он звонит снова. Она чуть не спотыкается о собственные каблуки, когда открывает вложенное изображение, а затем немедленно звонит Мерлину.

— Где ты? — спрашивает она. — Я иду.


End file.
